An Unlikely Choice
by Boxedblue
Summary: Grey and Juvia go on a job together...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Opposites attract

Gray strolled over to the assignment board and studied the few slips of paper that were stuck to it. Jobs were few and far between nowadays, and the pay was no better. The last job had been tedious and Gray had barely been rewarded; the poor fool had forgotten the whereabouts of his coin purse, and had paid him (after a hurried search in all the nooks and crannies of his shop) with a few dirty credits. The thick wooden doors at the opposite end of the hall swung open, causing a gust of wind to fly throughout the guild; its fingers tore at the curtains, the hems of shirts and skirts, playfully whispering in every ear, scattering papers and rippling across the surface of liquid-filled tankards. Just as soon as it had come, the wind left, leaving the hall in ringing silence. Gray stooped down to pick up a piece of paper that had pressed itself against his leg. _"WANTED: a Wizard to deliver a very urgent package, details will be given upon acceptance of this job, REWARD: __200,000" _Grey stared for a moment at the page, it was a simple delivery job, nothing more, why such a large reward? Must be dangerous, he thought.

"Gray-sama!" a voice pierced through the air like an arrow, burying itself deep within Gray's head.

The sharp tang of rain alerted Gray to her presence moments before her face popped up just inside his field of vision.

"Gray-sama, Juvia would like to help you, that is" she blushed deeply "if you would let me accompany you"

He sighed, knowing he would have to say yes to her, as Natsu and the others had already left on some miscellaneous job. Juvia watched intently as Gray's chin dropped and rose sharply 'oh god, I'm staring aren't I?' she thought, and hurriedly lifted her gaze from his chin, only to be met, and locked in by his piercing, icy gaze.

"Sure, get your stuff together and meet me outside," he strode away, his gait long and laid back. Juvia sighed and her face flushed with embarrassment.

Three hours, ten outfits, thirty-two hairstyles, and fifteen makeup jobs later, Juvia stood nervously outside the gate. She had waited no more than three or four minutes when the air chilled slightly, signaling Gray's entrance. He gave her a half-smile, then strode down the street; Juvia hurried after, hoping he had noticed her and seen her makeup and thought she was pretty and maybe thought about kissing her...no, we are on a job, she told herself, I cannot be this distracted, I must prove my worth (and love) to Gray-sama. The two walked for nearly half a mile, the streets here were worn, the people with dark sunken eyes and ratty clothes hid in alleyways as they passed. Suddenly, Gray stopped short, reached into his pocket and pulled out the job flyer, studied it for a moment and shoved it back into the depths of his pocket.

"You coming or not?" his voice echoed out of one of the alleys, and Juvia realized that she had been standing in the middle of the street, unmoving, enthralled once more in her daydreams. She blushed and hurried after his voice, she must not do this anymore or else she wont be able to protect him. The shop smelled of things long forgotten that were better left undiscovered.

"Mmmm...yesss, hello, you must be the nice wizards come to help a poor man like myself, mmmm?" a voice twisted out from behind a stack of crates in the cluttered shop, Juvia already didn't like this man. "Yes, yes, yes of course you are, don't get any other visitors in here I don't, lonely life is mine" Grey walked towards the stack but stopped short when the hiding man screeched "NO! NOT CLOSER!"

"okay, fair enough, but what do you want us to do? You said you would give us the details of the job when we arrived, and, well, here we are, so spit it out! What needs doing?" Juvia could tell that Gray wanted to get out of here as much as she did.

"Mmmmm...yessss, job right you are...one moment" there followed a series of grunts and curses accompanied with the sound of many heavy, fragile things falling and breaking. A wrinkled head popped up from what must have once been the counter. The old man was just that, _old_, so old that Juvia wondered how he was still alive. A white, spider-like mop of hair clung to his head, and shook slightly when he spoke.

"Much better, now, that which you must do for me is simple in description only. I am running out of a certain kind of medicine that my brother makes for me" he tapped his head, which produced a hollow knocking sound "keeps the mind sharp y'know?"

"Yeah, that's great, now where can we find this brother of yours?"

"That's the problem, he lives about thirty miles thataway" he jerked a thumb over his shoulder in the direction he meant.

"But that's on the other side of the ravine.." Juvia said as she pointed to a long black slash of ink through a map on a wall of crates.

"I know, but that's the job!" he grinned, revealing an empty gap where his teeth should have been, and releasing a breath of fetid air into the room which made Juvia's head spin. When her vision stopped swirling, she realized that the funny old man had disappeared back into the depths of his shop.

"Come on Juvia, we have a job to do" Gray's voice called her from outside the shop, and she hurried to meet him.

End of Chapter One: Opposites Attract

More coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Flyboy

Chapter Two: Flyboy

The pair trekked slowly through the forest behind the town, Gray leading the way and Juvia following close behind. Funny, she thought, he still has his clothes on, I wonder if he's okay, I hope he is. Minutes passed and the crunch of their feet on the path was interrupted only by the ever increasing caws of crows. They stopped for a short break, Gray walked into the brush to relieve himself and Juvia blushed for the hundredth time that day, things were getting serious! He was going to the bathroom near her, what next? Children? Oh no! She hadn't thought that far ahead! What would their wedding be like? What would she wear, would they match? Would they..

"HEY! Juvia, are you okay?" her worried thoughts were interrupted, her head snapped up and she froze. His face took up her vision (this happened normally but this time it was because of his proximity, not her love for him) his brow was wrinkled in concern,

"hey, you okay?"

"u-u-uh-oh-uhm-uh, I-I-I'm f-fi-fine"

"you sure? You look kinda shook up"

"no, you just surprised me, that's all Gray-sama"

"okay, be careful" Gray pulled back, and Juvia's body remembered what blushing was and did just that. Gray strode over to his pack, and hoisted it up on to one shoulder, oh how his muscles rippled as he picked it up. Suddenly, a piercing cry tore through the forest, accompanied by the sound of many wings flapping.

"Whose there?" Gray shouted into the forest, but he received no response other than the raking caw of a crow somewhere in the foliage above them. Juvia picked herself up, still shaky from such a close encounter; and readied herself for more walking. Gray took the lead, and Juvia tagged along behind him just close enough to be engulfed by the pocket of cool air that surrounded him wherever he went.

Night fell and found Juvia and Gray setting up camp inside an abandoned shack-being without Natsu's fire meant they had to use witchlight, eerie and blue-green but it did the job. They ate a small supper, and Gray yawned, fell out of his clothes and down on to his blanket. Juvia blushed and carefully rolled hers out next to Gray, not too close, but just close enough; the witchlight slowly faded and Gray muttered something that sounded very close to "Juvia" but one can never be sure with a sleeping ice wizard. Juvia slowly removed her hat, letting her hair fall down to her shoulders, she smiled sleepily and undid the buttons on her outer coat, it fell to the floor with a whoosh, leaving Juvia standing in pants and several sweaters, which were removed one by one, until her slender body was modestly covered with her undergarments. She shivered and crawled under her blanket, and skooched a little closer to Gray.

The sunlight shone lazily through the hole where a window had once been, illuminating the tangled form on the floor. Juvia's eyes opened slowly to see Gray smiling at her, wait, no, not just that, there was something else, her arms! They were wrapped tightly around him! She sprang back, clutching her blanket to her partially naked form.

"huh, that was an interesting way to wake up" remarked Gray with a smirk.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry G-Gray-s-s-sama" she managed to stutter before rushing into the adjacent room to change.

The pair left the house and continued on the path towards their destination, wherever it happened to be. They walked in silence, until,

"SHHH! No, _you _do it!"

"nuh uhhh _I_ did it last time, remember?"

"SHHHHH!"

"right, sorry"

"shut up idiot"

Gray stopped short and his gaze locked on a very suspicious looking bush, he set his pack down and slowly approached the bush.

"HEY!" "whose there?" he demanded, glaring intently at the bush, whose leaves were starting to gather frost on the edges.

"...shit...GO!" a man about Gray's height burst out of the bush, waving a dull, rusty sword about his head. He spoke in a raspy voice, like a crow's,

"behold! It is I!"

"uhhh...and who might that be?" asked Gray, confused.

"it is I, Jeren, lord of the crows!" answered the man, visibly peeved by Gray's ignorance "bow before me or submit yourselves to doom!" he wiggles the fingers of his free hand menacingly.

"ugh whatever, lets get this over with" Gray yawned and simultaneously lowered his stance and threw off his clothes, "_ice make, Floor!"_ he shouted and slammed his palms on the dry earth. Ice spread rapidly out from his hands, conforming to the shape of the ground. The "lord of crows" let out a screech and toppled over, slamming down hard on the ice. Determined not to be left out, Juvia hit him with a very long, very fine and very very hard stream of water, which left welts on his body. Gray bounded over to the man, and kneeled on his chest,

"what the hell do you want?"

"I'll kill you!" the man screeched, Gray, in lieu of a verbal response, dug his heel into the man's chest.

"oh just shut up will you?" Gray released some of the pressure on the man's chest, allowing him to take a deep, rasping breath which, as it turned out was a bad idea. He released the breath in one awful screech, piercing and sharp, it tore through the air, causing the foliage all around them to start moving. A great, unified caw came in response, moments before thousands of crows descended upon Gray and Juvia.

End of Chapter 2: Flyboy


	3. Chapter 3: Too Far?

Chapter 3: Far enough?

The cawing of millions of crows filled the air, deafening Gray and Juvia. With a flick of her wrist, Juvia pulled the dew from the leaves, whirling it into a shell that spun around them, acting as a shield. The roar of water was deafening to Gray, but through it, he could hear hundreds of dull thuds and squawks as the crows attempted to penetrate Juvia's shield. Without warning, a hand shot through the shell of water, grabbed Juvia by the shoulder and shoved her through the whirling wall. Her concentration broken, Juvia's wall fell, drenching Gray with water. The crows shot in, covering Gray in a mass of claws, feathers and beady black eyes. Juvia gazed up at the gaunt face of the self-proclaimed "king of crows". An ugly slash spread across his face and widened into a grin, foul breath whistled out from between his teeth.

"hmmmm what have we here?"

"a little princess who can make water dance for her, I can do tricks too, watch, I can make you dance just for me"

Juvia shuddered and moaned "no, please sir"

Just then, silence. No crows, no wind, only the breathing of the Crow King and Juvia's labored breathing.

"Gray-sama?!"

"let her go, and I may spare your life you pathetic excuse for a wizard,"

suddenly, Gray's ice-sheathed fist smashed into the Crow King's face, a loud snap echoed throughout the glade, and the man's jaw was much too far to the left for a normal person. His whine was that of an injured puppy.

Three hours later, as Gray and Juvia stopped for lunch, Juvia finally saw the enormous gash across Gray's chest,

"Gray-sama, are you okay?"

"yeah, it's nothing" he winced as her fingers traced the edges of the cut which ran from just below his defined collarbone to right below his well-defined pectorals. Her fingers lightly traces down the lines carved in his skin by his toned muscles; stopping only at his waistband.

"G-g-gray-sama, you're hurt, Juvia will make the pain go away," her left wrist flicked, and a stream of water pressed itself into the wound, sealing it and easing some of the pain. Her thumb flicked the button of his pants.

"J-J-Juvia, w-w-w-w-what are you doing?"

"making you feel better, G-gray-s-s-sama" she stepped back and slowly peeled off her clothing, until she was left standing in front of him in nothing other than her bra and panties, both of which were colored blue, of course. A small groan escaped Gray's lips, and his pants strained outward. Her lips brushed his collarbone and he bent down, planting a slow and passionate kiss on her lips. She moaned in pleasure and pushed herself into him. His hand slid down her back, resting on her hip, his grip tightened,

"Juvia, I...I don't know how to say this, but...I love you,"

"I love you too, Gray-sama" she whispered, one hand on his chest, the other slowly rubbing his tight pants. He moaned, and tugged her panties down, exposing her virgin flesh. She moaned lightly as his fingers traced invisible lines between her legs.

"G-G-Gray-sama, it feels so good, please don't stop"

"Juvia, are you sure you want to do this?"

"yes Gray-sama, yes, of course!" she pushed him down on to his blanket, and giggled playfully, "I have something to show you" she winked and reached behind her back, as she straddled him; there was a soft click, and her bra fell off, releasing her breasts, perfectly shaped, causing Gray's mouth to open slightly. She giggled and bit his lip playfully, slid his pants down, and gasped.

"ohhhh Gray-sama, it's really big" she murmured before kissing the tip of his penis and sliding her tongue down the thick shaft.

"mmmm, it tastes so good"

Gray gasped as her lips surrounded his cock and took its entire length into her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down, her tongue sliding over his cock, licking the tip gently, making him gasp with pleasure. Her head lifted, and she smiled, precum dripping from her lips; Gray flipped her over, and spread her legs, his cold tongue slid between her outer lips, gently rubbing her clit, before gently probing her. She moaned louder, and grabbed the back of his head,

"more, please" happy to oblige, Gray redoubled his efforts, causing her body to shake in pleasure.

"oh god, just do it, please!" She opened herself to him, and he slid closer, the tip now resting between her outer lips, she moaned and wriggled closer. Gray slid the tip in, making her gasp in pain, a red dot squeezed out around its girth, she winced in pain, but pushed herself on to him, gasping as his cock filled her up. He thrust in and out, moaning lightly, his body in tune with hers, the pleasure beading on their skin like water.

"G-G-Gray-s-s-s-samaaa, I'm coming!"

"m-m-me too" He thrust one last time, deep within her, and shuddered as he filled her, she felt a warmth spread throughout her belly, as she shuddered, pleasure electrifying every cell in her body, as she spasmed in pleasure.

"Gray-sama, that was amazing"

"I could say the same"

The two lay, their limbs intertwined under their blankets, the sun was setting on the horizon.

End of chapter3


End file.
